El príncipe mestizo
by Dryadeh
Summary: Así creció el niño solitario, llorando silenciosamente en los recovecos de su pequeño hogar y escapando de él cada vez que tenía ocasión. Deseando no volver. Deseando no tener miedo nunca más. Hasta que encontró a Lily. Snape.x.Lily.Regalo para Maromeh.


Fic escrito para el _Amigo Invisible_ del foro Weird Sisters. Me tocó escribir una historia sobre Snape, sobre cómo se sentia en su infancia, adolescencia y vida adulta. Es para **Maromeh**, no sé si es lo que esperabas, pero me temo que Snape nunca ha sido mi personaje favorito, ni para leer ni para escribir, así que espero que no esté Ooc y que te guste, aunque sea un poco :)

¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**El príncipe mestizo**

(Regalo para Maromeh)

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace. El hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"._

Platón

**o0o**

**Severus**

_(Infancia)_

Su madre nunca le decía que se escondiera debajo de la cama o que cerrara los ojos y se tapara los oídos. No hacía las cosas que Severus suponía que debía hacer una madre cuando su marido le propinaba una paliza brutal delante de su hijo.

Sólo encajaba los golpes, ausente, lanzando pequeños gemidos de animal herido y sin mirarle ni una vez, como si Severus no estuviera en un rincón, horrorizado e insignificante. El niño siempre temía que llegara el día en que Tobías no se cansara de pegar a Eileen, en que no se miraría los nudillos y sacudiría la mano dolorida para levantarse trabajosamente y salir de la estancia mascullando entre dientes alguna palabra como "_basura_" o "_despojo_", ignorando a su hijo encogido tras un sillón, llorando muerto de miedo. Temía que un día su madre no se levantara del suelo, con sangre en la nariz y el rostro enrojecido, para ponerse a recoger los platos rotos y los muebles derribados, a base de movimientos torpes y palabras sin sentido a media voz.

Al principio, en su innata ingenuidad infantil, Severus había pensando que él podría hacer algo. Que podría distraer a su padre para que no se enfadara con Eileen por un filete poco hecho o por dejar su varita en un lugar visible. Que podría confortarla después de los golpes, rodeando su demacrada figura con sus cortos brazos, para que se sintiera querida.

Pero pronto aprendió que intervenir sólo servía para que llovieran más golpes –a él y a su madre –y que Eileen estaba demasiado rota para percibir el calor humano.

Pasaba su existencia entregada a las labores del hogar. Limpiaba, cocinaba, barría y tendía coladas grises a través de un pequeño ventanuco que daba a un callejón oscuro. Nunca se miraba en el espejo del tocador, probablemente para no ver su rostro deformado por los golpes y hematomas. No sonreía ni iniciaba una conversación. Jamás mencionaba que era bruja y sólo usaba la magia cuando creía que nadie la veía. Tampoco se encargaba demasiado de su hijo. Sus atenciones se reducían a prepararle la comida y obligarle a darse un baño una vez a la semana. Nunca le dijo qué ropa debía ponerse, así que Severus cogía lo que le parecía de la destartalada cómoda de su cuartito. Cuando Tobías estaba en casa, le enviaba a su habitación y le advertía que no hiciera ruido. Evadía sus preguntas sobre el mundo la magia con un tembloroso "_Ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo… si tienes suerte_", así que Severus se había visto obligado a rebuscar en el baúl cerrado a cal y canto que Eileen guardaba en el minúsculo trastero. Estaba cerrado con magia, pero un día, sin saber cómo, Severus logró abrirlo. Así descubrió lo que eran los encantamientos y las pociones, descubrió que existía mucha más magia de la que enseñaban los libros y sobre todo, descubrió que él era un mago, no un _muggle_.

Un muggle como Tobías Snape, que trabajaba hasta la hora de comer y después regresaba a su miserable hogar, apestando a tabaco y sudor frío. Que comía frente al televisor para luego se sentarse en su sillón favorito a beber una cerveza tras otra, sin pensar en nada. Un muggle que se valía de su fuerza física para maltratar y humillar a su esposa, esposa que podría petrificarlo o herirlo de gravedad con sólo usar su varita. Un muggle como los vecinos de su barrio, sucios y mezquinos, con hijos ruidosos que se reían de su ropa y le tiraban piedras cuando se acercaba a jugar a la ladera del río.

Todos malvados y crueles, que le trataban como a un monstruo y le daban miedo. Así creció el solitario niño de aspecto desgarbado y enfermizo, llorando silenciosamente en los recovecos de su pequeño hogar y escapando de él cada vez que tenía ocasión. Deseando no volver. Deseando no tener miedo nunca más.

Así creció Severus. Hasta que encontró a Lily.

**o0o**

**Sev**

_(Pubertad)_

De pronto vivía en un lugar donde no tenía miedo. Seguía habiendo muchachos idiotas, pero sabía cómo defenderse de ellos. Las varitas no estaban ocultas en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, ni en el bolsillo remendado de un mandilón, sino que todo el mundo las llevaba encima, incluso él; tenía su propia varita, con la que podría abrir todos los baúles del mundo.

No había muggles allí, con sus bocas vulgares y sus certeras piedras. Todos eran magos, gente como él. Severus hubiera pagado el dinero que no tenía porque sus vecinos de la calle de las Hilanderas pudieran verle en Hogwarts, aprendiendo con ansía todo lo que le enseñaban, e incluso inventando pociones y hechizos. A veces se imaginaba arrojándolos al río donde jugaban con un simple golpe de varita, y se relamía al imaginar sus gritos sorprendidos y asustados, es más, hasta los veía salir empapados, como ratas mojadas, trepando por la ladera del río demasiado aterrorizados para mirar atrás.

En ocasiones, las pocas en las que se permitía pensar en su padre, Severus imaginaba cómo cambiarían las cosas en casa en cuanto él pudiera usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts. Lo petrificaría una semana si osaba levantarle la voz a Eileen y haría que le creciera la lengua si se atrevía a llamarle "_pequeño monstruo como tú madre_", que era su manera habitual de dirigirse a él. Podría echarle de casa y Eileen sacaría su viejo baúl de estudiante del trastero y volvería a ser feliz.

Había otra persona que entraba en las ensoñaciones más placenteras de Severus. Se llamaba Lily Evans y tenía los ojos más increíbles que hubiera visto jamás. La había descubierto antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y de algún modo había intuido su poder, tal vez porque una criatura tan perfecta no podía ser muggle. Se sintió un poco decepcionado al descubrir que su familia sí lo era, incluida su estúpida hermana mayor que le observaba del mismo modo que los muchachos del barrio. Pero Lily era diferente a todos los niños que había conocido.

Para empezar, era amable con él. Buscaba su compañía casi tanto como Severus buscaba la de ella. Le enseñó _su lugar favorito en el mundo_, un pequeño claro en la parte alta del río, al que le gustaba ir. No llevaba piedras en los bolsillos, ni tenía las blancas mejillas manchadas de tierra como los críos muggles con los que Severus se había topado hasta entonces, y en lugar de jugar con tirachinas o una abollada pelota de fútbol, a Lily le gustaba mojarse los pies en el río y tumbarse bajo el sol, con la camiseta y los pantalones arremangados.

Severus aprovechaba esos momentos para contemplarla sin que ella le viera y se ponía nervioso por sus ganas de tocarla. Sus pesadillas con Tobías o los niños vecinos habían cesado desde que ella entrara en su vida, reemplazados por ensoñaciones difusas de ojos verdes y una larga y lustrosa cabellera roja. Se encontró sonriendo antes las ocurrencias de Lily y hablándole de cosas que no había hablado con nadie. Se sentía orgulloso de poder enseñarle todo lo que había descubierto del mundo de la magia y a los dos les gustaba imaginar lo que harían cuando estuvieran en el colegio.

Aunque Severus había ansiado ese momento desde que tenía ocho años, empezó a temerlo en cierto modo. Tenía miedo de que Lily cayera en una casa diferente a la suya y que dejaran de ser amigos. No quería compartirla con nadie, ni que aprendiera cosas sin él. Quería que siguiera llamándole _Sev_ y que pasara todo su tiempo libre con él.

Sin embargo, el 1 de Septiembre, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Severus descubrió que parte de sus temores eran infundados. Porque cuando esos dos muchachos idiotas y prepotentes se metieron con él, Lily salió en su defensa, en lugar de reírles la gracia. Y si no había estado totalmente seguro antes, Severus supo que esa niña valiente y terca, sería siempre lo más _importante_ en su vida.

**o0o**

**Quejicus**

_(Adolescencia)_

Lily ya no le llamaba "_Sev_", y su sobrenombre más conocido era _Quejicus_. Finalmente ese mediocre con delirios de grandeza de James Potter había logrado separarles. Después de tantos años juntos, después de haberse metido en tantos problemas con sus compañeros de casa y de _actividades_ por relacionarse con ella.

Lily le había echado en cara que nadie entendía por qué seguía llevándose con él, como si hubiera dado más por esa relación que él mismo. Y de no ser porque estaba seguro que eso sólo estropearía más las cosas, Severus le hubiera contado todo lo que había arriesgado por ella. Porque sabía que la única razón de que en Slytherin no le hubieran repudiado era que les resultaba útil con su dominio de pociones, hechizos y magia negra. Porque Severus quería saberlo _todo_ de la magia. No podía conformarse con la blanda magia defensiva que le enseñaban en el colegio, con los encantamientos cotidianos e inofensivos, con las pociones curativas en lugar de venenos. Por eso, sólo por eso, habían hecho la vista gorda con su abierta obsesión por "la sangre sucia Evans", pero le habían obligado a demostrar su lealtad a la causa con otros impuros y mestizos.

Lily nunca sabría las cosas horribles que Severus había hecho para que nadie se las hiciera a ella. Nunca lo sabría porque eso sólo haría que le despreciara más, en lugar de darse cuenta de que esos actos demostraban cuánto la quería.

Y aunque ella actuara de repente como si no existiera, haciéndole sentir insignificante y basura, como cuando los hijos de los vecinos les tiraban piedras o su padre le miraba, Severus se aseguraba de que nadie de su casa la dañara.

A pesar de eso sentía un rencor y una amargura tan grandes que le carcomían. Odiaba a Potter y a sus amiguitos y no cejaba de espiarles con la esperanza de encontrarles haciendo algo ilegal y así poder delatarles a Dumbledore. Su rabia y odio crecieron cuando siguió a Lupin hasta el sauce boxeador en una de sus usuales desapariciones y descubrió que era un licántropo. Porque el "héroe" de Potter le "salvó la vida" y Dumbledore se negó a expulsar a Lupin por ser peligroso y a sus amigos por encubrirle y enviarle hasta una trampa mortal. Porque vio que Lily miraba a Potter de una forma diferente desde que se enteró del incidente.

Porque entendió que nunca tendría suerte en la vida. Que Potter lo había tenido todo fácil desde que nació, consentido por unos padres permisivos y laureado por estudiantes simples y obtusos, mientras que él creció a base de miedo y dolor y llegó a Hogwarts para que siguieran riéndose de él. Y que encima, después de pasar por la escuela con popularidad, suspiros femeninos y trofeos de quidditch, se llevaría a Lily.

Supo que acabarían juntos mucho antes que ellos, antes de que la pelirroja dejara de enviarle al infierno y de que Potter se pavoneara un poco menos. Supo con terrible certeza que él sólo había sido un bufón puesto por el destino en sus caminos para entorpecer la trama.

La injusticia que eso suponía, fue un golpe tan grande para el joven Severus que agrió para siempre su carácter y le atrofió la capacidad de ser feliz. Se volvió aún más huraño, oscuro y solitario, dedicándose a la magia negra con más pasión que antes si cabía. Escaló puestos entre la pandilla de elegidos que se convertirían en mortífagos al terminar en la escuela y descargó todo su resentimiento contra los impuros. Tal vez no podría odiar a Lily Evans, pero odiaría a los sangre sucia todo lo que no la odiaba a ella.

Así que cuando Severus Snape, _Quejicus_, se graduó en Hogwarts con EXTASIS en todas sus asignaturas, cuando le dio la espalda a la visión de Lily sonriendo en los brazos de Potter y se montó en un carruaje para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Las ansías por servir fielmente a su Señor.

**o0o**

**Snape**

(_Juventud_)

Para Severus Snape, la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo significaba poder, significaba no tener límites ni miedo. En lo que a él respectaba, significaba justicia.

De mano del Señor Oscuro instaurarían un nuevo orden en que los muggles tendrían lo que se merecían, en que ningún despreciable niño no mágico podría torturar a un niño brujo, en que ningún asqueroso borracho se atrevería a ponerle las manos encima a una bruja.

Y los impuros estarían en la base de la pirámide de poder mágica, sin la posibilidad alcanzar puestos de poder o profesiones importantes, para las que evidentemente no estaban capacitados. Harían los trabajos que ningún sangre pura querría hacer como lo que eran: prescindibles.

Ahogado en esa ideología, Severus sirvió fielmente al Señor Oscuro durante los primeros años de la guerra, implicara lo que eso implicara.

Cuando volvió a ver a Lily lo hizo a través de una máscara, sin que ella le reconociera, en medio de alguna batalla. En bandos opuestos, enfrentados, obligados a pelear.

Al mirarla, plena, decidida y capaz, saltando con agilidad para esquivar los hechizos y contraatacando con una certeza admirable, seguía viendo a la niña que se quitaba los calcetines para mojarse los pies en el río, toda enormes ojos verdes y enmarañado pelo rojo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su piel rezumaba excitación nerviosa. Deseaba tenerla con una intensidad enfermiza, que le volvía torpe y le desorientaba.

Pero entonces su ruin esposo aparecía a su lado, siempre pendiente de ella, y el odio de Snape por él, por la injusticia de su vida, se reavivaba y hacia que la sangre le burbujeara por las venas, estallando en deseos de venganza.

Todos los mortífagos sabían que James Potter era suyo, todos conocían el odio corrosivo hacia él que lo poseía. Se habían batido en duelo más de una vez sin que el antiguo Gryffindor lo supiera, y ahora el Merodeador ya no se sentía tan ufano como cuando le colgaba bocabajo en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts y lo humillaba públicamente para diversión de su público, siempre respaldado por sus amiguotes. Severus se reía secretamente de él en cada pelea, tan confiado, que en su _magnificencia e inconmensurable bondad_, ni siquiera sospechaba que su gran adulador, Peter Pettigrew, trabajaba para ellos en secreto.

Severus, precisamente él, había sido el enviado a "captarlo" para la causa, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que no había sido demasiado difícil conseguir lo que esperaban del débil Pettigrew. Una vez el Merodeador se rindió y le dio entre lágrimas la primera información útil sobre la Orden, quedó atrapado entre ambos bandos y no le quedó más remedio que ser un espía para su Señoría.

No obstante, todo el placer que la traición de Pettigrew le había hecho sentir, se tornó en miedo y desesperación cuando descubrió que la profecía, la valiosa profecía que él había escuchado apenas un año atrás en Cabeza de Puerco y había relatado, satisfecho de sí mismo, al Lord Tenebroso se había vuelto contra él. Porque el Señor Oscuro creía que la profecía hablaba de Lily y Potter y del hijo que acababan de tener, y para evitar riesgos, había decidido matarles a todos.

Severus vivió en permanente angustia durante días, acosado por imágenes de Lily muerta en el suelo de una habitación de bebé. De sus ojos vacíos y su pelo lánguido, del gracioso cuerpo caído de cualquier manera. No fue capaz de dormir y vomitó todo lo que comió, hasta que reunió el valor necesario para suplicarle por la vida de Lily a su Señor.

_Acabad con el crío_, había dicho, _y con su repugnante padre. Pero por favor, mi Señor, os lo ruego… permitid vivir a la mujer_.

El Lord Tenebroso premiaba a sus más fieles seguidores. Snape sabía le gustaba porque no era demasiado pomposo ni irascible como otros. Hacía su trabajo con eficiencia, poseía grandes habilidades para las artes oscuras y no daba problemas. Le había conseguido información crucial para lograr la victoria, y gracias a él no tenía más que matar a un crío para volverse invencible, eterno. Tal vez por eso, se sintió lo bastante generoso para hacerle una concesión especial a su leal siervo.

Por unos días se permitió incluso soñar con lo que pasaría si Potter y el crío desaparecían. Ellos eran las razones fundamentales que le separaban de Lily. Si desaparecían, puede que ella estuviera triste una temporada pero él se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla, hasta que Lily comprendiera que debían estar juntos.

No obstante, curiosamente fue el traidor de Peter Pettigrew quien le sacó de sus oníricas ensoñaciones cuando lo encontró apocado, llorando en un rincón después de una de las reuniones de los mortífagos. Snape se acercó a él, observándole con desdén, tan tembloroso y patético.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó sin verdadero interés.

—El Se-Señor… va a matarles. A Lily y a James, a Harry… —balbuceó, tirándose de los pelos, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de dónde se había metido.

—A Lily no —masculló él. Entonces Pettigrew le miró, con los ojos hinchados y vidriosos y tuvo el suficiente ánimo para esbozar una sonrisa desangelada y carente de humor.

—¿Estás seguro, Snape?

Aunque Severus trató de ignorarle –qué importaba lo que pudiera pensar el endeble de Pettigrew –la duda creció en él y empezó a carcomerle poco a poco. El Lord había dicho que no mataría a Lily, pero, ¿y si ella se enfrentaba a él? ¿y si se interponía entre el Señor Oscuro y su objetivo? Estaba seguro de que su Señor no se tomaría demasiadas molestias para que Lily saliera sana y salva si se volvía un estorbo.

La sola idea de que ella pudiera morir, le hacía sentirse ansioso e histérico. En los días siguientes, cometió un par de errores sin demasiado importancia en sus misiones porque no podía prestarle demasiada atención a nada, obsesionado como estaba la amenaza que pendía sobre Lily. Después de darle muchas vueltas concluyó que sólo tenía una manera de asegurarse de que ella no corriera peligro, aunque eso significara que el que lo correría sería él.

Pero no le importaba, porque no había nada que no haría por ella.

_Nada_.

Sin pensarlo más, Severus se apareció en una colina desnuda de árboles en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y aguardó a que llegara Albus Dumbledore. La única esperanza de Lily.

**o0o**

**Profesor Snape**

_(Adultez)_

Sólo años después de aquella trágica noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Severus Snape comprendió que seguía vivo gracias a Albus Dumbledore. No en el sentido tradicional de la expresión, porque el anciano profesor de Hogwarts no le había apartado de la trayectoria de un Avada Kedavra ni le había curado del influjo del algún veneno. Tampoco lo había recogido en sus horas bajas y le había ofrecido consuelo y apoyo incondicional. Simplemente le había dado protección y una razón por la que vivir, por la que no permitirse buscar el acantilado más lejano y dejarse caer, o echar unas gotitas de más de jugo de ajenjo en sus pociones para dormir sin sueños.

Esa misión era proteger al hijo de Lily, quién se lo iba a decir. Desde el mismo instante en que Lily murió, para Severus ya no tenía sentido seguir en un mundo en el que ella no estaba. De pronto la guerra mágica se le había antojado una fruslería, la pérdida de su Señor apenas una anécdota y la pureza de sangre algo que carecía absolutamente de importancia.

Dar clase en el colegio donde tantos buenos y malos momentos había pasado, a veces le resultaba un castigo cruel. Otras veces un desesperado intento por aferrarse a todo lo que había tenido de Lily.

Obtenía pequeños placeres encabezando la casa de Slytherin, ganando la copa de quidditch y restregándoselo por las narices a McGonagall, pero por lo demás su existencia era gris y amarga como una poción del sueño. Ambicionaba el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero se tenía que conformar con impartir Pociones porque Dumbledore consideraba que el contacto con la magia negra podría hacerle recaer en su fascinación por ella. A Severus le parecía una ironía que tomara los encantamientos escudo y los _Expelliarmus_ como "contactos" con la magia oscura, aunque en cierto modo sospechaba que las reticencias del director tenían más que ver con su sospecha de que el puesto estaba maldito. Pasaba sus horas corrigiendo trabajos y torturando, en la medida de lo posible, a los alumnos insolentes (que tenían una tendencia desproporcionada a agruparse en la casa de Gryffindor). Pensaba en Lily y en el dolor de no haber podido salvarla, y se preparaba para la llegada de su hijo al colegio.

No obstante, aunque hacía años que James Potter estaba muerto, Severus no estaba preparado para ver una copia idéntica de él en Hogwarts de nuevo. Idéntico en todo salvo en los ojos, pues tenía los ojos de Lily, tal y cómo le había prometido Dumbledore.

En lo que a Severus respectaba, ese rasgo heredado de su madre era sólo otra manera que tenía James Potter de vengarse de él. Había dejado de vuelta a una copia exacta de sí mismo con los ojos de lo único que Severus había amado. Para recordarle que Lily había sido suya, y no de él. Que había dormido en sus brazos y llevado a su hijo en su vientre. Para recordarle que había perdido, otra vez. _Siempre_.

Seguramente, lo odió desde el mismo instante en que lo vio, enano y delgaducho, acercándose al sombrero seleccionador con timidez, como un pez fuera del agua. Las diferencias a la hora de comportarse entre James y Harry Potter eran obvias, pero la animadversión que sentía Severus no le permitían verlo. Por eso transfirió todo su odio del irreverente y ególatra _Cornamenta_ a su hijo, cargándolo además con el lastre del recuerdo de su amor perdido y del resentimiento por su vida desdichada.

No se sentía culpable por odiarle desde antes de que cruzaran sus primeras palabras, porque Severus sabía que ese crío se lo merecía. Igual que no se sintió culpable por hacerle la vida imposible en la medida en que pudo durante los años venideros: saboteándole, llevándole al extremo en sus clases e intentando pillarle siempre cometiendo algún acto ilícito que supusiera su expulsión (porque, como su padre, Harry Potter tenía una peligrosa tendencia a romper las normas). Le era sencillo si evitaba mirarle a los ojos y se concentraba en sus facciones, tan parecidas a las de James. En sus gafas redondas y su pelo alocado, como el de su padre, en su patológica necesidad de ser el centro de atención.

Pero aunque lo despreciara, Severus cumplió la promesa que una vez le hizo a Dumbledore. Si bien no contribuyó a mejorar la calidad de vida de Harry Potter, veló durante años, arriesgando su propia integridad, porque se mantuviera con vida.

Por eso, cuando llegó la hora final, el momento de descansar de todas sus desdichas y pesares, de todo su odio y sus frustraciones, mientras se desangraba por el mordisco de Nagini y su cuerpo se paralizaba por el efecto de veneno, Severus miró a los ojos a Harry Potter.

Contempló los ojos de Lily por primera vez en demasiados años, recogiendo de nuevo su forma almendrada y llamativa, su color verde y luminoso. Y con su recuerdo, con su última mirada, Severus Snape murió, después de arrancarle a la vida todo lo que le quedaba de _ella_.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo. He hilado viñetas por cada etapa de la vida de Snape, y al final le he puesto de titulo _el Príncipe Mestizo_, porque es lo que fue siempre, desde nació hasta que murió (vivamos yo y mi simpleza). Intenté adaptarme al cannon en todo lo posible, pero puse que James le salvó la vida en quinto y no en tercero, ambas versiones contradictorias dichas por Rowling en sus propios libros, asi que por tanto imagino que igual de válidas. En las tres primeras viñetas, sentía cierta pena de Snape, en las dos últimas recordé por qué lo sigo despreciando a pesar de lo mucho que amó a Lily xD Confio en que las amantes del personaje no consideren que lo he maltratado, realmente he intentando hacerle justicia a la imagen que tengo yo de él.

En fin, espero que te haya gustado, _Maromeh_, y si alguien más lo ha leído, espero que también :) Se agradecen reviews, ¡enrollaos, que es Navidad! ¡Felices fiestas a todos/as!

Con cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
